vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maetel
Summary Maetel is the original Hero of the story and the current childhood friend of Artpe, the once Demon now human. After the village that she lives in finds out that Maetel is a Hero and contacts the Church of Paladia, Artpe and she decides to run away and start their journey and create tales as Heroes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher. Higher with Beam of Light | At least 7-B, likely higher. Higher versus Demonic beings | At least 7-B, likely higher. Higher versus Demonic beings | At least 7-B, likely higher. Higher versus Demonic beings Name: Maetel, Hero-nim, True Hero Origin: I Reincarnated For Nothing Gender: Female Age: Unknown | 12 (Beginning), 36 (Ending) Classification: Human, Hero Powers and Abilities: |-|Beginning= Level 191,Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Acrobatics Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Via Detection), Regeneration (Low - has increased regeneration via Mana and Leveling System), Magic, Energy Manipulation (Via Mana), Weapon Mastery (The greatest genius of the world in weapon mastery; she's talented enough that she can be better than any other Class using their specialized weapons; with each swing, she will attack the weak points), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Mana and Magical Energy), Accelerated Development (As a Hero, she can learn skills from all classes; As a Hero her development it's increased as she can learn immediately Skills and Magic which in turn will boost her magical energy and body; In one week, she became a better swordswoman than someone who fought for 10 years; Maetel development it's so strong that it affects other characters from her party), Instinctive Reaction (Maetel can act and react instinctively and use magic without needing to think; via Mana Sensitivity), Reactive Evolution (As a Hero and thanks to her constitution, Maetel can has the aptitude and talent of awakening skills and adapting to external or internal agents; She can learn skills that transcend her level as if it is nothing; her powers increase as she fights), Energy Projection (Can project Mana within her sword to create a beam of light), limited Healing (Via Medicine, a passive skill that let Maetel craft a paste from grass), Information Analysis (Via Observation), Power Nullification (Can nullity skills and magic spells with normal attacks), Power Bestowal (Via her constitution; via Party System and via Record Master), Dimensional Storage (Via Dimensional Pouch), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the effects of his skills, items, and magic spells by infusing Mana within them; via Bone Rage Bone Gauntlet and Berserker skill; via Blast Plate), Rage Empowerment (Via Crimson Rage Bone Gauntlet, which increases Maetel power but thanks to her willpower and strong mind, the artifact has no negative effect on her; the more rage she feels, the stronger she gets), Causality Manipulation (A Hero passively affects the World causing different effects that will somehow create maybe a dungeon, an Ancient Demon to awaken, a Legendary Magician to help them, a lucky chance in a fight, etc), Plot Manipulation (Via Rewrite/Revision, Maetel can change the entire World, changing the story to her own like), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation (Every level increase the power of one's soul, a difference of one level can be fatal), Mind Manipulation (Thanks to her strong mind, Maetel can use at the same time the Crimson Rage Bone Gauntlet and Berserker skill with no negative effect), Madness Manipulation (Via Resisting to Berserker), Curse Manipulation (At her level, Maetel it's not affected by curses), Cold Manipulation (Via Leveling System and his level), Heat Manipulation (Via Leveling System and his level), Plot Manipulation (Can resist to the Read All Creation - Reclamation - Rewrite/Revision of Artpe) |-|Hero's Ascension= All previous powers but stronger, Level 370, Self-Sustenance (Type 3, at her level, she doesn't need to sleep), Expert Swordmanship (Her Swordship skill has exceded level 70; Can calculate the weak points, the position, the movement, the force behind her swings, the resistance of foes against her and the recoil of her attacks hitting a target in a flash), Stealth Mastery (Via Covert Steps), Surface Scaling (Via Dark Blue Ocean Spirit’s Blessed Boots +3), Underwater Breathing (Via Underwater Breathing spell), Telepathy (Talking), Flight (True Flight via Hero's Aura), Body Control (Via Acceleration, Maetal can increase her muscles and develop her body as she likes), Explosion Manipulation (Via detonating her Mana through the sword), Holy Manipulation (Via Hero's Aura and Hero Flash), Statistics Amplification (Via Dark Blue Ocean Spirit’s Blessed Boots +3 if fighting underwater, Maetel strength and magic energy it's amplified; Via Acceleration her speed it's increased 100 times; via Twilight Spear Necklace, her Berserker skill empowerment can be increased but at the cost of her mind slowly being dominated by rage), Teleportation (Via Blink), Power Nullification (Maetel can instinctively take control of the surrounding magic, so no other can be activated near her), Influencing] (A Hero possess charisma to a degree that it prevents others from arguing with them), Mana Pressure (Maetel can impose her Mana to make others choke, making hard to breath), Holy and Light Aura (Via Hero's Aura which defends and attack those of Demonic origin), Resistance to: Ice Manipulation and Water Manipulation (Via Dark Blue Ocean Spirit’s Blessed Boots +3), Mind Manipulation (Can resist to Regina (IRFN)'s mind manipulation that could affect thousands of humans) |-|Demon's World= All previous powers but stronger, Level 401, Analitycal Prediction (Can read a person magical energy and it's movement in real-time to run simulations in her mind to predict her foes), Resistance to: Existence Erasure (Resisted to the power of pure destruction of the Fragment of Destruction which erased all mater, souls and space itself), Poison Manipulation (Resisted to Demon's King Aura which was poisonous), Beings over level 400 can resist to Absolute Control |-|EoS with Record Master= All previous powers but stronger, all powers from the verse as her Record Master collected them Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Could one-shot goblins and humans at level 1; it's a lot stronger than Artpe), likely unquantifiable higher as she could do that at level 1 while she's at level 191. Ten level gap makes attacks almost useless and every 50, the power it's booster 1.5 times. Higher with her Beam of Light | At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters like the Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 370). Higher versus Demonic beings | At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters like the Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 401). Higher versus Demonic beings | At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters like the Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 401). Higher versus Demonic beings Speed: At least Subsonic (Can move faster than the eye can follow), likely higher as even Artpe can't contend with her, Speed of Light with Beam of Light as Mana is nature itself | FTL (As she can react and fight with the Light Spirit King, a being who it's light itself)| At least FTL (As she can react and fight with the Light Spirit King, a being who it's light itself), likely faster | At least FTL (As she can react and fight with the Light Spirit King, a being who it's light itself), likely faster Lifting Strength: At least Class 25, likely higher as she it's stronger than Artpe who it's a magician | At least Class 25, likely higher as her stats increases with her leveling | At least Class 25, likely higher as her stats increases with her leveling | Same as before Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Could one-shot goblins and humans at level 1; it's a lot stronger than Artpe), likely unquantifiable higher as she could do that at level 1 while she's at level 191. Ten level gap makes attacks almost useless and every 50, the power it's booster 1.5 times. | At least City Class, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters like the Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 370). Higher versus Demonic beings | At least City Class, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters like the Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 401). Higher versus Demonic beings | At least City Class, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters like the Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 401). Higher versus Demonic beings Durability: At least Wall level (Could one-shot goblins and humans at level 1; it's a lot stronger than Artpe), likely unquantifiable higher as she could do that at level 1 while she's at level 191. Ten level gap makes attacks almost useless and every 50, the power it's booster 1.5 times. | At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters like the Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 370). Higher versus Demonic beings | At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters like the Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 401). Higher versus Demonic beings | At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters like Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key she's level 401). Higher versus Demonic beings Stamina: Very High (Fought for four days without stopping and that was when she was 12 with only one-week training) | Extremely High (As her stats increased, her stamina too) | Higher than before | Same as before Range: Extended with sword and meters with skills. Dozen of meters with a beam of light. Universal+ with Revision/Rewrite | Extended with sword and meters with skills. Dozen of meters with a beam of light. Universal+ with Revision/Rewrite and Record Master | Same as before | Same as before Standard Equipment: Bastard Sword, Crimson Rage Bone Gauntlet (An artifact that increases one power at the cost of losing his/her mind), Blast Plate (An artifact armor that protects the user from frontal attacks, even from critical hits; it can also increase the user power by detecting its owner's emotions) | Dark Blue Ocean Spirit’s Blessed Boots +3 (An artifact reinforced by Artpe which lets Maetel to walk on waker and any surfaces; it also increases the resistance of the use to water and ice type attacks. If fighting underwater, the user strength and magical energy it's amplified) Intelligence: Above average. While Maetel it's not the best in terms of book smarts and tactics, she's an absolute genius in combat and can overcome decades worth of experience. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Battle Dash: A high-rank skill that increases the speed. Bash: A skill that uses a shield to bash foes, but Maetal adapted it to use with her sword. Berserk: A skill used by the Berserkers. It the worst type of mental skill one can learn because it would make one lose his/her mind and kill everyone, it doesn't matter if it's ally or foe. Maetel thanks to her willpower and strong mind, it's not affected by it. Record Link: Can share skills, magic spells, mana, attributes and even battle experience with others. Record Divide: An innate ability which lets Maetel share her skills with others or make others share their skills and Mana with her. Record Master: The evolved form of Record Divide which lets Maetel steal someone else's Record. She doesn't need permission to do so and if she wants she can give her Record to someone else. Acceleration: An innate ability which accelerates everything about a person, from simple speed to the body growth rate to abilities to the potential itself. Rewrite/Revision: The second stage Innate Ability of Artpe who unlocked it upon his death. Thanks to her Record, Maetel gained it for herself thus she now can control the story to her own like. It's strong enough that even the flow of time can't stop it. Underwater Breathing: A magic spell that lets one breathe underwater. Hero Flash: A Hero Class spell that strengthens the ability of a Hero. It's Holy and Light type magic. Hero's Aura: It creates a wing of light that lets one fly. If used with Hero Flash, it's speed will increase. It can also be used to create an aura that fights back against demonic ones and can infuse in a weapon of a spell. It's Holy and Light type magic. Key: Beginning | Hero's Ascension | Demon's World | EoS with Record Master Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:I Reincarnated For Nothing Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Information Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Analytical Prediction Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7